


Last Night

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Set in an AU where Faith didn't kill the deputy mayor, Faith & Buffy go slaying the night before Buffy heads off to college
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Last Night

Buffy put the lid on the last of the boxes as Joyce hovered in the doorway. “And you don’t need to worry about anything, mom. I’m going to be fine and Faith will be here so… nest not empty, see?”

“I just…” started Joyce.

“I’ll be fine. Really.”

“She will,” Faith asserted. “If you saw how she handled that-“

“Faith!”

“I’m just saying that college is gonna be a whole lot easier than the day-to-day, that’s all.”

“Can you put this in the car?”

“Sure, B.”

Faith took the box outside and shoved it into the backseat alongside four other boxes. She’d do the good-bye thing here after patrol and let Buffy and her mom have a last few minutes together in the car ride to the U-Sunnydale campus. Who’d’ve thought that the year would wind up the way it did? She and Buffy getting along and tag-teaming vamps throughout the city.

It was… nice.

The door opened and Buffy appeared with Mister Pointy at the ready. Without saying a word to each other, the Slayers headed toward the cemetery.

“I just don’t get why-“

“Ten o’clock,” Faith directed just before Buffy executed a spin and dusted the vampire.

“-I’m this nervous. I mean, I’m the Slayer, right?”

“One of.”

“People in high school loved me.”

“Gave you that cute little umbrella at the Prom and everything.”

“But college. That’s different.”

“School is school. Go to a boring class. Learn a bunch of useless crap and still wind up in a second-rate job.”

“Then why am I going? One o’clock. Hundred feet.”

“On it.” Faith somersaulted, kicking out at the vamp, sending it flying a few more feet away. “Want in?”

“No thanks,” said Buffy, punching one that appeared to her right. “Got my own.”

Faith cleanly staked her vampire, then turned to see Buffy pounding away at her target. Buffy didn’t appear to be in any danger, she was just dealing with the tension in the way they both knew how. Faith was content to stand back and watch.

For a couple of minutes at least, then the repetitiveness and lack of any other action was beginning to bore her. “Time.”

“Oh, all right,” sighed Buffy, driving her stake through the vampire’s heart.

“Feeling better?”

“I could’ve gone for a couple more minutes.”

“Nah, I’m supposed to be the batshit crazy one in this duo. You’re the one with the witty catch-phrases.”

“Oh, right. Forgot that time.”

“You’re going to college now, B. I expect full Shakespearean wit about stakes and dust and creatures of the night.”

“I’m not taking Shakespeare.”

“Thank God. I probably wouldn’t understand it anyway.”

“I do have a psychology course. Maybe I could analyze you one of these days.”

“Trust me. I ain’t that hard to figure out.”

“I know. Hungry or horny, right?”

Faith smiled. “Yeah.”

“So… Doublemeat Palace or just grab some Ben & Jerry’s on the way home.”

“Last night, B.” Faith moved closer to her. “Last. Night.”

Buffy’s eyes closed as Faith leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and deliberate, holding back in unleashing the full force of passion that they both were feeling. Lips brushed against each other, hands traveled lazily over clothing, in no rush to-

“Oh for God’s sake,” sighed Faith, pulling off her. “Duck.”

Buffy dropped to the ground and Faith efficiently dusted the vampire behind them.

Faith reached for Buffy’s hand, but instead of getting up, Buffy pulled Faith down on top of her.

The kissing resumed, gaining in intensity. Clothing was shed, buttons were lost in the grass and Faith gave Buffy one hell of a private going-away party.

On the way back to the house on Revello, Faith asked, “So, you think you’ll be able to get me into a kegger?”


End file.
